callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Loose Ends
Unbeatable? I am having a really hard time with this even on Recruit. Which makes no sense. There seems to be no way of avoiding to mortar fire. Was a problem that anyone else encountered like this?? PShizzzzle 17:14, November 15, 2009 (UTC) You need to go into the smoke to survive.LW556DCJ 15:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Apologies, I mean at the end when it is only Roach and Ghost left. I had to lower it from Regular to Recruit and I keep getting hit with mortar fire. Whether I decide to sprint for it, or wait for Ghost. Should I just be a wimp and go buy the guide from GameStop? I feel lame right about now...PShizzzzle 17:14, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Same thing happened to me. I got killed 10 times, I think I just got lucky after a while and made it through. Anyways it's pretty anoying when you get down there after so many tries and something bad happen, 01:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Well, thanks. I eventually beat it. Only died twice this time after getting stuck behind a railing...I wound up sprinting down the left side. Shooting from the hip only occasionally, and not stopping. After watching the trigger, I realized that once before I was killed after the screen went black, but it didn't register. Anyways thanks. Now I have unlocked Museum, and I can go on to Spec Ops and Multiplayer. PShizzzzle 02:02, November 16, 2009 (UTC) You can go on spec ops and multiplayer without completing the campaign. Doc.Richtofen 17:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) This was the hardest mission for me to beat. I remember, I once got bombarded by 5 flash grenades IN A ROW while in the house. It took me almost an hour to finish the level on normal, and don't even get me started on veteran...--Ant423 04:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 Personally, I thought this was one of the easier ones. On Veteran, all I did was crouch behind the sofa in the living room and shot guys as they came in the front and side doors. Occasionally, I got shot, or someone flanked from the door on the right but I just went prone to avoid fire. All in all, I think I died twice while the intel was downloading, and about 7 times when running down the hill, which was just trial and error. Then again, I did complete the entire Veteran campaign on my first playthrough (the night it came out) in just under 6 and a half hours... --HiddenEditor 06:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I've never once been killed by mortars, and this is one of my more-played missions. It was hard as hell on Veteran though, although at the time I didn't know you could get the Barrett. 06:24, December 6, 2009 (UTC) It was a bit spicy at times, but I did the level without dying on normal. normal was easy as hell, my first run through the game was hardened, and even that was a joke. veteran is mad simple in comparison to COD4. --TNT LotLP 12:34, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Well in my opinion, despite getting bombarded with 4-5 flashbangs, this level is not that hard, i have not tried it on veteran yet but i have completed it on hardened ,just like all the rest of the campaign, and completed takedown, a level which is probably harder than loose ends, on veteran so i am pretty confident.--Beanyblaster 20:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) i made it through first time, have a machinegun, L86 (quicker to reload), and gun the enmies i the tree, and sprint toward the Pave low, then the innevitable mortar hit and cutscene begins I don't even wanna try on Veteran, took me like 10 Tries on hardened...the downloading part is easy, you go upstairs, and where all the computers are, next to the stairs, there is a little ledge on the wall. Jump on it, go prone, and you are done. You will get flashbanged or hit sometimes, but when that happens, just throw a flashbang. Also, at the end, just run for it. Don't wait for anything or anybody. Use your flashbangs on them. And hip-fire if needed...also, stay away from the cliff, keep runing on the right side. BTW, the MOST important weapons for this level? 1. Flashbang 2. Flashbang 3. Flashbang 4. P90 (High magazine-size is a MUST at the end and while downloading. Trust me, you won't have time to reload...) Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 03:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) this was a bitch escpelliay when you have to get to the LZ Trivia In the house, in one of the rooms upstairs is the picture of a russian women with a thompson. I believe it is the same poster as in all ghilled up. Doc.Richtofen 17:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) can someone confirm this? RaptorMW3 06:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Pervertic Joke or Sick Easter Egg? Anyone wonder why Infinity Ward Included a blow up love doll in the upper bathroom of Makarov's safehouse in this level?--ASEC 01:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey, the men must have love to :D LegendaryFroggy 21:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Soldiers at the beginning is it true that they were discussing why they were issued flame retardant gear? I was told that someone heard this quote: "Why are we wearing flame-proof jackets? It seems so unnecessary." Well, I've certainly never heard that. It couuld be some pathetic attempt to believe that Ghost is still alive. Oh, and sign your posts. Sgt. S.S. 19:35, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Pictures of Washington? Can someone please tell me where I can find those pictures of American presidents in the house? I looked around everywhere and I couldn't find any. I'm playing on the PS3 version, are those pictures only in the other 2 versions? Thanks! 18:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I also couldn't find any either (and I did give it a decent try for 10 minutes!). I assume the president portraits it is referring to is of the same size as the ones seen in Exodus (where you find the first and third laptops), of which should be pretty easy to see, but I could also only see the scenery ones (the scenery paintings in the safehouse also look to be the same as those in the Exodus office). Maybe they did use those paintings in Loose Ends in the earlier build and then subsequently remove them. I'm also playing on the PS3 v1.06. AUG 13:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I think the portraits people are referring to are only in the multiplayer map Estate, which is based on the single-player map of Loose Ends. I just played Estate, and yes, there're president portraits in the house in that map, and they're all very plain to see. If these are the portraits that we're thinking to be here, then no, there aren't any in the single-player Loose Ends. AUG 12:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Watch for snipers on thermal This is what I heard in the soundfiles. It either means that 1: Shadow Company has Archer and Toad on thermal and this is possibly taken further by a radio operator saying "Uh, rodger. hit 'em hard on that hill, make sure they're down." OR it means that they are watching for ultranationalist snipers on thermal and are ready to respond to any actions made by them. In simple terms: Sniper Team One is most likely KIA and were not able to reach Roach and Ghost. Outlaw 2-5 Enemy intel The first enemy intel is down in front of the boat house. To reach it as soon as you get to the house don't breach just go left then right down to the shore where the boat house is and on a box will be two laptops one is the intel. The 2nd is in the basement. Go down with Scarecrow and breach the right door. Kill all targets and in the armory to the right will be the laptop, just sitting there. The last is upstairs. Go up and breach the door, kill every one in sight, and the intel will be right near the window directly across the room on a table. Saddening There are few moments in video games that make me feel an actual emotion. I felt shocked when I crawled out of a helicopter after a nuke went off, sad when my dad sacrificed himself to radiation to stop the president, happy when the Survivors escaped Pennsylvania, and sorry for Shepherd when he said how he lost 30,000 men. But this is the only moment in my video gaming history that I felt actually depressed. The killings of Roach and Ghost were so ruthless and unneeded. The moment was made even more saddening by the depressing music. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 03:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :That is what makes IW so awesome, how they can make CoD so emotional at timesLITE992 19:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Shepherd I think that Shepherd wanted a war with Russia and planned Allen's failure so that Russia would have to attack America so he could attack Russia. Comments? Nope. It's all a fucked up attempt to get himself written into history. Hence his spiel about "history is written by the victors". Also, don't double post, and remember to sign your posts. Cheers. 21:20, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I thought since he said "Tomorrow there will be no shortage of volenteers," so I thought he was using Russia's attack to start a war. Perhaps he was still angry about Al Asad nuking 30,000 of his men. 16:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ~The general theory stated elsewhere in the Wiki is "Shepherd lost 30,000 men in COD:MW and is upset about the lack of preparedness of the US military, conspires with Makarov to launch a terrorist attack on Russian civilians that will appear to be caused by the U.S., in hopes of starting a world war between the US and Russia, from which he would emerge at worst as Supreme Commander of a renewed US military and a war hero, and (perhaps, implied) as US President/Dictator/World dictator.Tiger-Heli 17:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) DSM why did sheperd need the dsm : See comments above - the DSM was essentially Makorov's computer hard drive, and presumably would contain info that Shepherd authorized and possibly even came up with the idea of the Russian terrorist attack. It also would likely have info that Markorov was aware that Allen was being sent by Shepherd to infilitrate his organization and that Shepherd approved of Allen being killed in the airport attack. Hard to keep your war hero status when you are seen as being in collusion with the supposed enemy.Tiger-Heli 17:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, this answer is riddled with holes. If DSM was Makarov's, all they had to do was to pick it up and run. It was TF141's. They copied something off Makarov's computer(s). Emphasis on '''copy'. ::If Makarov's computers had anything that Shepherd didn't want revealed, he'd have called in an airstrike on the safe house and TF141 member's wouldn't even know it existed. ::No, I'd say Shepherd wanted what Makarov had. Ghost called it an intel goldmine. Fleet Command (talk) 07:32, April 3, 2014 (UTC) how how can soap and price be convicted of treason they arn't u.s citziens? 21:26, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : I don't remember anything implying they would be tried for treason. However, killing Makarov and especially Shepherd (US Military Commander and General), would at least make them subject to murder investigations in the U.S. and would make them international fugitives.Tiger-Heli 11:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Shepherd's hate I really thought Shepherd is my friend but now he betrayed us. Damn you Shepherd! Damn you all to hell! Also i hope Ghost suirved that shot Scarecrow872 23:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC)